


Belladonna Black

by Jessica77 (Jessica7777)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Female Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Obedience, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica7777/pseuds/Jessica77
Summary: Bellatrix Black had always wanted a daughter but never married but that was never going to stop her. She sees the perfect candidate in the Young Harry Potter to make into her apprentice of evil.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Belladonna Black

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe fic looking for a beta. All rights to respectful owners I hope you enjoy it. Yes I know the grammar is bad.

The infamous Bellatrix Lestrange thought to be incarcerated in Azkaban prison prowed the back alleys of Diagon Alley. While many thought her to be in Azkaban she was not; she had captured and transfigured an insane Mudblood to take her place. After a couple of memory charms the vermin was ready. They should be honoured to have been selected for such a role after all what Mudblood ever got to look like a Pureblood Lady. 

Oh and of course she had made sure to assume control of her family's estates. Merlin forbid the Blood Traitor to get control of the estate. The Goblins had been most accommodating to her. 

However Bella had a plan that involved the one who made her master fall and if she had her way that boy would never be a problem again. Oh no she wasn't going to kill him she had a much more useful plan for Harry Potter. 

Of course she had her only true sister working on freeing the Mudblood who was made to take her place. Cissy had her husband's connections she could use and with enough gold she would be a free woman. 

But before that she would put her plan into action in the shadows. 

It was nearing sunset and she saw the boy exit Quality Quidditch Supplies. The Alley was surprisingly deserted, most people having left or closing up their shops. 

It was all too easy as the boy past her shadowy alcove she wordlessly cast the spell that stunned him and apperated him away to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She had the room prepared for her plan. It would be a simple one, a bit of totrutre and a dark and highly illegal potion and Harry Potter would be no more. After all the Potters were now a tainted line with a Mudblood in that gene pool it would be no good to let that branch rotting the rest of the tree. 

She would enjoy breaking his mind before building the child back up in her own image. Bella had never married and she saw no need for it. However she did want children of her own, and not children she had just been a donor for. But very soon her wish would be granted. 

She took Potter to a room she normally took her Muggle play things to and chained the boy to the seat. She also knew where the boy was staying and sent her head and frantically loyal house elf to collect the boy's possessions for safe keeping. With that taken care of she could begin her plan. 

Harry was still out cold but Bellatrix raised her wand pointed it at the boy and thought ‘ Legillimens’ Images flashed before her mind. A young Harry being thrown into a cupboard for burning bacon. Or the time where he regrew his hair and got a spanking from a belt. Then flashed another memory of him asking a simple question and getting back handed for it. Or the time where he was locked in the cupboard for a month for using accidental magic. Not that the boy knew what he had done at the time. On and on it went the child making what these animals deemed as great transgressions and punishing him for them. Where in actual fact they where harmless accidents and people wondered why she hated Muggles and Mudbloods. But then came the memories. She really wanted to see the boys time at Hogwarts. It came as a shock to her that the boy could speak parseltongue. Bella could as well but she learnt it through very dark methods. He was powerful but needed proper training so stripping them down and rebuilding them was the perfect method. But of course the boy could not stay as Harry Potter that would raise too many questions. But it was one of the last memories that disgusted her. The Dark Lord, her precious Dark Lord, was a filthy Half Blood. The same Dark Lord who trusted her with the secret of his immortality. She was now glad little Regulus had turned traitor and had Kreacher hide it here. After the poor foolish attempt the elf made to destroy. She would not serve some up jumped little Half Blood upstart now she would gather her own forces. Well and where better to start with an apprentice in the child right in front of her. 

Oh don’t get her wrong she was still going to have fun doing it. But it served a new purpose now. What concerned her was the evil that radiated from the boy's scar. Magic as her former master had taught her leaves traces and this oozed of that Half Bloods dirty magic. 

She smiled darkly and this could work to her benefit. There was a dark spell that could yank it out of him. It would be very painful. But it would work to her benefit of breaking the boy. It would only work if she had one of the Half Bloods current Horcruxes and she had one tucked away just upstairs. 

“Kreacher!” With a crack the elf appeared before her with a soft popping sound.

“Yes Miss Bella, how may Kreacher be of service to his wonderful mistress.” The elf said with a bow. 

“Go get that locket Kreacher. I have a need for it.” 

“Of course Miss Bella.” The elf vanished with a loud CRACK!

The elf soon returned with the locket. Bella thanked the elf and it then left her sight the second she ordered it to. 

She charmed the Horcrux to stick squarely on the boy's scar. She smiled in excitement and knew it was now time to begin her plan. She removed the boys glasses, well for now at least it would be much more fun playing with him this way.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the bound boy and thought ‘Rennervate’ Harry started to stir at once. “Wakie wakie little Harry.” She cooed in a sing-song voice. 

“Ugh where am I?” He groaned not realising he was chained up. 

“Why your in your home sweetie.” She giggled excitedly. Before Harry could ask another question she pounced speaking the words of this spell. “In labem eliciunt!” A grey jet of light shot directly at the boy's forehead and he screamed in agony. Bella watched on in glee as she saw black puss leak from around the boys forehead as he screamed and screamed. As the black goo was absorbed into the Horcrux. If the Muggles could hear the ear splitting screams they would have raised the alarm within seconds. Thankful the house was charmed against any pesky intrusion from their sort. A more merciful person would have given the boy a pain relief potion. But no not Bella she wanted him to suffer to make his mind snap. It would all add up to her grand plan. As the chains rattled and shook she looked on in glee as the spell had nearly ran its course but the pain was intense she could see the boy panting. 

“Wh-who ar-are y-y-you?” Harry stuttered out through his pain racked body. 

“Oh you will learn soon enough my dear. Now where was I?” Bella said and fainting forgetfulness. “Oh yes. CURCIO!” She screamed. 

Pain worse than before racked Harry’s body. He screamed and shook well as much as he could. As the chair he was bound to fell over and his head hit the floor. Tears rolled down Harry’s face as he felt like he was on fire. 

Bella kept him under the curse for a full minute before releasing her hold over him. 

“Pl-ple-please s-s-stop I I h-ha-have no i-i-idea w-wh-who you are or wh-where I am. Wh-what d-do y-you wa-want w-with me?” Harry stuttered due to the pain he had been suffering. 

“What do I want?” She giggled. “Oh not much my child. Who am I you ask? Why im your mother.” She giggled. 

“W-wh-what n-no y-you-your n-not!” Harry stuttered angrily. 

“Now now now my dear is that anyway to talk to your mother.” She giggled. “I am your mother and you will learn that and accept that.” She said sternly and then quick as she had let the curse drop she started it again “CRUCIO!” 

Again Harry screamed but this time Bella did not lift it as quickly. But she knew how much she could do before the child went insane. It was nearly five minutes when Bella lifted the spell and Harry was panting like he was struggling to breathe. “Now now Harry, do you want the pain to stop?” She cooed. Harry nodded. 

Bella smiled and conjured up a scroll. “Just sign here and the pain will stop.” She giggled , well she wasn't lying; it would stop for today.

She loosened one of his hands and laid the scroll before him on the cold hard damp floor. She slipped a black quick into it. Without thinking Harry signed his name. He winced as it caused the back of his hand to bleed. The second he signed however Bella withdrew her wand and said *Stupify!” 

What she had just got the boy to sign was him transferring all the Potter wealth to the Black family. Well after all Harry would no longer be a Potter soon and it would be a shame to see that gold go to waste or to a bunch of Blood Traitors. 

The next day was much of the same Bella torturing Harry and he was clearly close to braking. She would soon be feeding Harry the Potion to make Harry her child. Then from there it should become all too much. Then she could start implanting new memories and making them believe they were her child. It would be all too easy she could tell part of the boy wanted a loving family and Bella would be the one to provide that. She had taken a pint of the boys blood and a chunk of his hair. This would all be needed to make it appear Harry Potter was dead. Oh how her foolish hot headed cousin would become an even more wanted man than he already was. 

It was the third day of Potter capture under Bella and he had been starved and deprived of water as well. It was evil but Bella saw it as tough love for her future child. They would come to thank her in the end. However today the potion was ready the one that would make them Harry Potter no more and the day her child would be born. Bella hoped today would be the last day needed to torture the child. She would hate to have to torture her own flesh and blood after all. She would need to start altering the boys memories as well tho. But luckily the Potion would do a good amount of this. As well as some other things making them slightly younger so it would be even easier to mould the child in her own image. She would only make them Ten Years old again and Eleven near the end of August so they could enter Hogwarts with the donor of the half of the potions child. As young Astoria was also starting Hogwarts this September. 

Bella entered the room smiling “How are you doing today my darling child?” She cooed in a sing-song voice. Harry did not answer. He was clearly quite broken from all the torturing, coupled with lack of sleep and no food or water. “Come now I'm not wanting to hurt you my darling I even brought you a drink.” Harry tried to force his mouth shut not trusting anything from the witch but she was prepared for this. In his weakened state he was easy to control. Bella said confidently “IMPERIO!” Harry went blank and looked ready to obey. 

“Tilt back your head.” Bella commanded and Harry compiled without any resistance. She poured the potion down his throat and placed his glasses finally back on his face and held up a mirror. Then she released the curse. 

“W-what happ-happening to m-me.” Harry whispered out. As he saw his high shrinking and his black hair growing out. As he screamed in pain from the transformation he was going under. 

Bella did not answer right away but made a statement. “You may ask me my dear why did I not just force the potion on you? Well it is quite simple my dear your mind has to be weak and susceptible at the time so to give you a new life I first had to break you down. But don’t worry mummy loves you.” Bella said the last part with care and love. 

Harry's hair was much more sleek and shiny now. Thick black hair matching Bellatrix's own hair. Bella smiled as she saw the potion take effect. She removed the glasses from Harry’s face. “You won’t be needing theses anymore my dear.” 

He was now shrunk down to the height of four foot and five inches tall. Next Harry's body slimiled down and lost its toned muscle mass. He now looked like a very androginos ten year old. 

New was his facial features as his body cracked and reshaped. His facial features now resemble that of Bella’s own facial features. Well other than Harry’s eyes which where still green but that would soon change. 

Next came more drastic changes as his male equipment shifted to more femine based equipment he screamed even louder. As Bella smirked, The boy sorry girls transformation was nearly complete and soon she would be Belladonna Black her loyal daughter.

As images flashed through the now transformed child's mind she became more and more confused. Who was she and who was this Harry Potter. Why did she have these memories but better yet she had no clue who she truly was anymore. It was a bit like she dreamed of being this boy. The two personalities were fighting for control as she screamed as her mind snapped in two. 

Bella saw all this with glee on her face as her daughter scarmed her eyes changed to match her own. She was now the beautiful Bellatrix in miniature. 

Bellatrix vanished the chains from her daughter as motherly instinct started to kick in. It was part of the potion. Where Belladonna would be a loyal daughter it worked two ways her daughter would become the most important person in the world to her. She transfigured her childs clothes into a black gothic ballerina style dress that came to just above the girls knees. With flat soled black leather boots that came up to just to the bottom of her knees. 

“Who, who, who am I.” The small girl whispered. 

“Why your my daughter Belladonna Black. I turned you into my daughter.” 

Something seemed to click in the small girl's mind “Mummy?” She asked, confused. 

Bella was shocked at how effective the potion had seemed to work. “Yes my dear?” 

“Mummy help me it feels like my mind is trying to fight itself. That Potter boy who I once was his memories are hurting me.” 

Bella thought she did not want the girl to forget entirely her old life because of how effective her old memories would be. Showing her how evil Muggles were. 

“Stay still my daughter I will help control them.” Bella raised her wand magic was about intent so as long as she did this right it would make her little Belladonna even more loyal to her. “Obliviate.” She said firmly. Bella saw her daughters eyes focus and refocus instantly. She knew she was once Harry Potter but how her mother had saved her from a life of being a dirty Half Blood, being tainted by a filthy Mudbloods magic, how the Muggles abused Harry for having magic and they did not. How they were animals and vermin. How Blood Traitors and Mudbloods and manipulated her. She did not even care if it was a lie she was now the normal person she wanted to be with a mother who cared about her. She now hated her old life and loved the new life that awaited her. Being the Heiress to the House of Black and how superior it made her to so many others. WIth how pure her family line was and how she embraced it with pride. How the Potters had to be wiped out for daring to let a Mudblood into their family line. She was proud to have been uplifted to Pureblood by her wonderful Mother. 

“Well darling how do you feel?” Bella asked with concern. 

“I feel amazing Mummy thank you for making me a Black.” Belladonna smilled. 

Bellatrix smilled in victory, “You are most welcome my darling daughter. Now hand me your left hand.” 

Belladonna obeyed her mother without question. Bella slipped a ring onto her left middle finger. It was a Silver band with three black ravens made out of onyx set onto the face of the ring in a V formation. Then above them was a Black rose with a wand through it. Set onto the ring made out of black onyx like the ravens. With the Black family motto engraved below the ravens. As it slipped onto her little Bella felt power flow through her body. Not physical power but what that ring meant.

“Your heiress my dear.” Bella smiled proudly 

“Thank you mummy.” Little Bella smiled back. 

“You're my daughter, no need to thank me my dear. Now let us go to the family's main manor. She led her daughter to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and tossed the sparkly grey Floo-Powder into the flames turning them emerald green. As she led her daughter in and held her close and protectively and said “Black Manor!” As they zoomed through the Floo Network and both Mother and Daughter exiting the fireplace gracefully. 

“Welcome home my darling.” Bella smiled at her small doppelganger 

“Thank you Mummy.” She smiled. 

Bella smiled and led her through the manor to show Belladonna to her room. It was in the West Wing situated right next to Bella's own room. It was a room fit for a princess. With a large expansive walk in wardrobe. Black oak furnishing. Green hangings around the bed and green curtains which covered up the entrance to a large balcony. An ensuite bathroom with a tub that was more pool than tub. A large dressing table with many accessories and make that any young witch would be jealous. With alot of black lace covering other surfaces around the room. Belladonna smiled at the room excitedly. 

“Only the best for my daughter.” Bella smiled at her. “Now come we have very little time to tell August 30th your Birthday where we introduce you to the right circles. I must teach you how to be a lady before you arrive at Hogwarts.” 

Little Bella nodded obediently and Bellatrix led her daughter to her study where she would be training her daughter to be the perfect pureblood princess.


End file.
